


ELEVATOR GIRL | 2NA

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "How long have you been in here?"To Sana, having to take the elevator to the 20th floor to get to her office seemed like a challenge as she was claustrophobic. Things only got worse when it started making weird sounds and eventually stopped working, trapping Sana and another woman inside.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	ELEVATOR GIRL | 2NA

Heavy door pushed open by a hand, the figure of a woman with a coffee and a handbag squeezing through it. Her straight blonde hair blew from the morning breeze before the glass door closed, muting the sounds of the traffic from outside and the voice of the man who sold cookies and hot tea in front of the tall building. Her heels clinked against the floor, echoing in the hallway as she walked to the elevator and when she stood in front of it, a delicate fingers pressed to call it. The elegant woman smelling of lavender clutched the strap of her handbag, taking a deep breath until the doors of the elevator opened with their signature sound.

"Aw shit, here we go again."

It was no secret Sana (the elegant blonde) was afraid of elevators. Or any small space in general. She couldn't recall when her claustrophobia developed, she swore she could remember her eight year old self hiding in the huge cabinets of her grandma's kitchen, where she would put her many pots in and only take them out when cleaning around —so almost every week— ,but at some point it just appeared and no matter how much she wrecked her brain she could never actually remember when. It might've been the day of the incident in her freshman year, when her friends thought it was funny to press the emergency stop button in the elevator, trapping them and a five year old inside until she cried (both the five year old and Sana). Either way, her claustrophobia was there and it hit pretty hard.

Sana bit her lip as she stepped inside, eyes closing for just a second as she pushed the button to the 20th floor. It was a torture, she couldn't even look whenever pushing the button. The thought of being in the elevator for more than a couple of seconds had her legs shaking and sweat dripping down her forehead and she couldn't have her makeup ruined from the sweat, so she just kept them shut until the doors closed. At this point —already a year into her new job at the firm— she didn't even know why she had to get to the 20th floor every morning. It's not like her office was there, no. It was her boss that wanted her around for a while before dismissing her half an hour before lunch break. Usually she asked for coffee and then made Sana pick up calls, talk to her about cases that Sana wasn't in charge of, and generally keep her from the many work she had to do. That's where Sana was going now, fingers tapping on the paper cup full of Yoo Jeongyeon's black coffee. No sugar, no milk. Nothing. Bitter. Just like her.

Don't get Sana wrong! She doesn't hate her boss, no, but sometimes she is just annoying. She gets tiring. There aren't exactly words to describe her and usually whenever Sana tells her friends about this they laugh, albeit the elegant blonde can't help but to find Yoo Jeongyeon desperate. Desperate for many things which include; friends or someone to talk to, an actual secretary —her other secretary, Momo, sits on her ass all day and eats snacks— and maybe a partner. That last part, especially, Sana could not take her mind off of. Gossip was going around a while back, once she had joined the firm, that Yoo had just broken up with the firm's sponsor. The woman who basically hired Sana, Im Nayeon.

Now, there's a lot of tea Sana avoids spilling as she doesn't know all the details, but everyone in the firm know it was a bad breakup that left their boss broken. It looked like they were going serious, there were even rings on their fingers, and when Nayeon left, everyone thought it would be the end of the firm. That she would take it down. Fire everyone. She had the power, the biggest. The money. Yet Nayeon didn't. She remained professional and watched her ex fall apart right before her eyes. That's why, Sana concluded, her boss was so bitchy. Why she always had an attitude, nerves. She could sense her sexual frustration from miles away.

But that didn't matter at the moment, not when Sana forced herself to open her eyes. She had to look on which floor she was, it felt like she was in the elevator for ages. Once she did, she couldn't help but to dart her gaze towards the second figure in the elevator. Sana wasn't exactly sure if that girl was there from the moment she got in or just stepped inside later. Though it struck her, how the girl was sitting down, pencil between her fingers and a large notepad resting on her lap.

She looked familiar, straight brown hair that prettily felt over her shoulders and down her back. It was long and it looked healthy. Her bangs were usually messy —although today she had taken care of them— and falling in her eyes. That's why she blinked so much. Sana remembers seeing that girl almost every day for the past year, every time in this elevator. Whenever she came and left for work, the brunette was just sitting there, bottom lip in between her teeth as she scribbled on her note pad.

"Hi—" Sana's voice was definitely not supposed to come out the way it did —like a dolphin with a sore throat — but couldn't help herself when the elevator squeaked and shook.

The inhuman sound from the back of Sana's throat made the brunette look up. Her eyes were squinted and her head tilted, many questions probably in mind. She kinda looked like the confused Nick Young meme. Sana swore she could see the question marks.

And at that moment, only embarrassment, along with a tad bit of fear from the screeching elevator, could take over Sana. Her face turned bright red, the reddest red you have ever seen. So red that the poor brunette thought she would explode. Her ragged breathing kinda matched with the sound of a ticking bomb. Sana was a bomb. A bomb not as deadly, unless you don't like rainbows and unicorns. Because even if she looked serious (most of the time), Sana's internal world consisted of pink, fairies, and huge stuffed animals.

"Are you alright?" the brunette's voice sounded, the movements on her paper halting.

Was Sana okay? Well, there wasn't exactly an answer to this. If okay means about to have a heart attack by both fear and arousal then.. yes. Because Sana could literally feel her heart pounding inside her chest every time the brunette locked eyes with her. It was like getting caught cheating on test, but only the trill part. Thrill turned Sana on. Weird? Sure. I thought you already knew Sana was weird.

"Fuck yes." it slipped, the words just slipped. The (not actually) elegant woman had moaned. Sana had just moaned to a stranger inside an elevator on a Monday morning with her boss waiting to hit on her. How can one top that?

Right. No one can.

And neither did Sana, that's why she decided to be less iconic (= an embarrassment) for the time being and take in all the silent judging the girl with the hoodie did. The definently not elegant woman decided to just look at the brunette as she tried to find the words to speak.

"Do you, uh," she swallowed hard "Need water or something?"

The girl in the hoodie awkwardly scratched the back of her head and waited for Sana to reply — who was in her own world, lost in deep thought that ranged from the girl's beauty to what she's going to have for dinner— as she let her pencil rest behind her ear.

Holy water was what Sana needed and she would've spoken her mind if the elevator didn't come to a halt, the doors opening at the 20th floor and as the dark hallways leading to her boss's office came to view. The blonde forced herself to look away from the brunette who scrunched her nose and sighed, mumbling something under her breath.

In all honesty, Sana was in no mood to work. She didn't want to play the secretary, sit on Momo's desk while she was snacking at the vending machine and listening to Yoo saying all kinds of things to lure her into her bed. She'd rather go back down to her own office, meet up with her coworker, Jihyo, over a cup of coffee and work on their recent shared case. She'd rather change the toner in Tzuyu's printer because she couldn't do it herself and is too shy to ask for help, and spend all her break reminding Dahyun not to use slang in court. Sana liked being around her unfunny coworker Chaeyoung more than she did Yoo. At least Chaeyoung was intresting, had many stories to tell.

"Are you not getting off?" the brunette spoke, fingers tracing the lines of her notepad as she hesitated to look at the blonde "Someone from the second floor called the elevator."

Of course Sana was too caught up to even move from her spot on the elevator. She didn't even use her brain to get herself out of there, it was like her body wasn't reacting to the commands of her brain. Which didn't really work. At least the time she was in the elevator. The few seconds she was looking at the brunette and letting her mind race.

"I g-guess not." she could feel herself sweating. Apart from being late, she was spending more time inside the devil's trap.

"Cool." the brunette shyly glanced at the blonde one more time before turning to scribble passionately on her notepad.

Her pencil was on fire, her eyes squinted and eyebrowe creased. Sana noticed every detail on the girl's face; how she bit her lips, the way the mole on her nose moved around everytime she scrunched it or the way her throat contracted every time she swallowed. The woman somehow took Sana's mind off being in the elevator.

But not for long.

Because what is a story without an unexpected twist? One that will leave our heroine shaking in fear?

Suddenly, the elevator shook (and not from fear). It screeched loudly, stopping abruptly. Yet the door didn't open. The distinctive sound was never heard. The elevator was stuck

and Sana trapped.

"Mama, I'm too young to die. Please! Not before Christmas, there's this cute coat I've been meaning to buy and I need my paycheck." the blonde whined, knees buckling as she slowly let her back slide down the wall of the elevator and sat on the ground.

The sound of the brunette's pencil moving halted. With focused eyes she looked up yet again and opened the mouth to speak, but closed it soon after. The girl decided to silently observe Sana heavily breathing, panicking and sweating as she touched up on whatever she was drawing on her notepad — Sana only caught a glimpse of it.

"This is where I'll let my last breath in," the blonde cried out "I can't be in here for any longer."

She took a deep breath and help it, head hitting at the safety bar behind her. She shrieked, letting the cup of the now cold coffee down so she could hold her head.

"Stop wasting our oxygen, if you keep doing that we'll run out in no time," the brunette laughed "And you sound like a train. An old rusty train."

"Trains are cool." was Sana's response too which she so much wanted to facepalm as as it was pointless. But what can you do? Fear makes people act stupid. And if it isn't the case for other people it is for Sana. Sana's brain when scared is like: go crazy, go stupid apfnifnqdlqnfuie.

"Yeah, but we're also going to—" the brunette sighed "Never mind."

Sana looked around, thinking she has done a good job at hiding how scared she is (without knowing the brunette is quietly chuckling at her while drawing). Her feet tapped anxiously and a hand came to wipe the sweat and make up running down her face. She thought it wasn't fair, having paid for that foundation bottle like it's gold and then realizing it was utter shit.

At a time of vulnerability and while her sweat ran down her face like some very pretty waterfalls, Sana made the promise to never put make up on (which she regrets soon after and takes it back because she can't go out without make up).

"How long have you been in here?" distracting herself sounded fun. The blonde didn't want to deal with her face and mind being a mess right now. Maybe the brunette could help her out.

"In the elevator?" she brought her pencil between her lips "Around two hours? I usually come and go at the time the firm opens and closes."

The blonde's nodded. That's why she would see her every day, every time she took (this specific) elevator.

"Oh, you know someone up there?" she was curious. Sana had finally found the chance to talk to the mysterious girl on the elevator.

"My sister, Dahyun, works there," the brunette shrugged "Step-sister." she mumbled as if the title didn't sound good enough to her.

"Ah Dahyunie," they were in school together with Sana. It was crazy, how they ended up on the same firm after their internship "I didn't know she had a sister. And a sister as cute as her."

The last part Sana didn't mean to say out loud. It was yet another time where she embarrassed herself in front of a stranger who instead of judging her, blushed and bowed her head.

"And why did you decided to just hang out in the elevator?" Sana smiled at the girl "I mean, this building is huge and this, the least visited part. There are way more fun hang out spots around here."

Working in the biggest building in Seoul had it's perks. Everything was there, near her office; cafeterias (that made bad coffee), restaurants, even a drug store. There were doctor's offices of all fields, small, traditional shops. You name it.

"I like the quiet," her eyes were hidden behind the hood of her jacket and under her long bangs. She was still blushing "And I want Dahyun to know I'm here if she needs anything. When her seizures occur, espeically the really bad ones, I'd like to be here. As long as it takes her to get used to it."

Sana's co-worker, Kim Dahyun, was recently diagnosed with epilepsy and everyone at the office was practically made to have an eye on her (Yoo didn't go easy to the people who shrugged it off. She shouted and threatened to fire people if something happened to her). The blonde was never there when it happened, the epileptic seizures, but Jihyo always said it was bad.

"Yeah, it's unfortunate," the blonde nodded "You're such a great sister."

"Thanks," the brunette grinned, she had never heard that from anyone "I'd rather be here than study about something I'm not at all interested in."

Her voice held a hint of sadness. She moved her gaze down to look in her notepad, a frown on her face. The brunette sighed and in a heartbeat replaced the frown with a smile, a smile Sana could tell wasn't genuine.

"I'm finishing my Master's on mechanical engineering," the strokes of her pencil were long and slow as she talked "My step-dad didn't want me to focus on art, the only thing I truly love, because he said I'll stay poor. My mom had to agree, of course."

Sana's heart slowed down, her anxiety long gone. There wasn't a time where she felt like that, forced to do something. She was thankful to her parents for supporting her with her every decision, even let her move to a foreign country. Sana was sorry. Withtout even knowing the mysterious brunette, her heart ached. She wanted to help, but knew she couldn't. The only thing she could do was reach out to the brunette's arm and hold her, knocking over the cup of coffee she had bought for her boss in the process.

"Shit. I'm so sorry!" coffee spilled everywhere, on the brunette's shoes, pants, near her precious (it seemed) to her notepad.

The girl quietly squealed and in no time Sana was on her knees, leaving her bag and coat behind as she wiped the coffee off the floor and the brunette's white shoes. Sana tugged on her arm, tissue running over her cold hands as she cleaned off the coffee and cutely rubbed them together so they wouldn't be as cold.

Sana's gaze landed on the brunette's notepad. The woman on the drawing looked familiar even though the brunette wasn't finished drawing it. The woman smiled when she saw Sana admiring her unfinished work (she needed to work on the details).

"She's pretty," Sana spoke, looking to find the brunette's signature somewhere "Mina."

"You are," Mina replied with a shrug "I like to draw intresting people. Those who catch my attention."

Having seen her every day for a year, Mina decided she'd like to draw the smiley blonde. It surprised her, how even so early in the morning she could smile and hum her favorite song to herself (even if whenever getting on the elevator she's scared to bits).

"You're amazing," Sana's hand found Mina's "I mean, an amazing artist and..stuff."

The brunette laughed as she shook her head to get rid of the hood and fix her long bangs. Sana could finally see all of her face and she laughed, Mina couldn't hide her blushed cheeks anymore.

"It's what I love, the only thing I can't imagine my laugh without," Mina has been drawing ever since she was little, it was the way to cope with her father's death "I stopped trying changing my parents' decision about this a long time ago. It's pointless."

There was a long pause, Sana's eyes looked focused as she fell in deep thought.

"Keizoku wa chikara nari," the blonde breathed out "It means—"

"Perseverance is power," Mina smiled "Continuing to hold on reveals strength, power."  
**[A/N: 継続は力なり (Keizoku wa chikara nari) Literally means; continuance is power** ]

How could Sana miss it, Mina's slight accent when she spoke more than a few words? Sana hadn't spoken Japanese in so long, haven't heard it in ages (her parents would rarely call). She had forgotten they sound of it, the pride she felt whenever using the language outside of her country.

"Akiramenaide kudasai," the blonde squeezed the brunette's hand, thumb caressing the outside of it "You should always do what your heart desires."  
**[A/N: 諦めないでください (Akiramenaide kudasai): Please, don't give up]**

"I should." Mina sucked in a breath, quickly glancing at the shut door of the elevator. She moved forward, without thinking, and just did what her heart desired. What she couldn't stop thinking about the moment she saw the beautiful brunette walk in the elevator the first day of work and (even if Mina knew Sana didn't remember) offer her a donut she was supposed to give her boss.

Mina had kissed Sana..

And the doors of the elevator opened.


End file.
